Serendipity
by KoshEmi
Summary: Where Rin's on the hunt for a wife … but instead finds himself attracted to a gorgeous black haired, blue eyed MALE (RATED M - LEMONS - RinHaru/Sharkbait) AU one-shot R


_**Serendipity**_

ITS OUT! And it's a one shot! I have exciting news at the end, so please don't forget to read it! There was a little curiosity on how this story would turn out in the poll, and well… I have to admit it's rather random. It came to me when I was trying to write a different story – weird, I know. Haha. That's me. But enough of me, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own Free... cookies! Ha. Ha. Im so funneh… But yes, *brings out palm cards* I don't own the anime, nor do I make any profit from this.**

**Warnings: YAOI! Yep, that's boy on boy. No likey, go backey please(y). Mature sexual content and minimal amounts of swearing (as in… one swear word) And it's unchecked. *cries* I'm sorry if it sucks, but if you read the end, you'll know why.**

.o.

**serendipity** _/sɛr__ə__nˈdɪpɪtɪ/ n_. : The occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way: "a fortunate stroke of serendipity".

"Rin…"

Clenching his teeth around delicate china, prisoning a sigh loaded with just enough irritation to create a hurricane the size of Katrina, Rin lowered his coffee cup a fraction, just enough to lock crimson red eyes with his dejected mother. His mother looked pointedly at him. He grunted and set the cup down completely, and ran a hand through his ruffled bed hair.

"Yes, mother?"

"Well, Rin… you're getting old…"

"Everyone gets older," he said bluntly.

"Yes, but…" his mother started, her eyes turning downcast and watery with unshed tears as she feigned extreme grief. "You still haven't married. Will you let your dear mother wrinkle like a dried prune and die, before even being able to have a chance to see her adorable grandson's? Oh dear lord, if only you would grant me this one wish. Was there something wrong with the way I raised you? I thought I gave you all my love – oh_ Rin_!" Her lower lip trembled as she looked up at him with wide eyes, her dainty pale fingers clasping a white handkerchief like a lifeline. Rin didn't bother to stop his eyes rolling from his mother's dramatics.

"Mother, there is always Gou," he said plainly, leaning over his plate with a fork to stab an apple from the fruit basket. He sat back down, and unplucked it from the four sharp metal prongs. He looked at it with inspecting eyes before shrugging and biting into it. Gou and father were both across the world for vacation. _I think, anyway. _

"Oh – lord! Will I never meet a daughter-in-law?" Her voice reached dangerously shrill volumes, either in genuine distress, or to drown his complaints. Rin had a sneaking suspicion it was the latter.

"Who needs a daughter-in-law when you already have a daughter," he grumbled, digging his teeth into the sweet apple once more. A trail of apple juice leaked down his chin and he wiped at it with the back of his hand before rubbing the stickiness onto the table cloth. His mother paused in her theatrics to grimace, but decided (How very unfortunate, thought Rin) that the matter at hand was more pressing than bad table manners.

She sniffled louder, and dabbed the corners of her eyes with the white cloth. "Will you not grant this one wish for me, dear Son? For you mother? Will you not at least _try _to settle down? … I had a social, all planned out for tonight – _just for you – _with plenty of pretty and eligible girls – _just for you – _and the invitations have already been sent out… oh dear, will everyone be disappointed…" At this point, she was breaking down in loud sobs. Hearing her loud drawn out wail of despair, the older maids sniffled piteously, while the younger maids seemed torn between comforting the mistress and running away.

Rin groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I will… _try, _mother," he forced between grinding teeth. "_Try. _I'll come tonight and –"

"Oh son, you will?!" He peered at her in horror – his mother, previously _dying _with grief, was alight with delight and satisfaction, no traces of tears or the previous breakdown. She clapped her hands with glee, hurrying to stand and motioning the maids over and setting her handkerchief on the table next to her plate. "Brilliant! So much to do – so little time! I knew you would agree – I just _knew _it! And don't you worry son – I'll make sure you'll meet the _perfect _girl tonight! You'll thank me later – oh my, I can't wait for grandchildren! Oh, they must be cute! Try and go for someone attractive – you _must _have attractive children! You must have a son! But a daughter too – I miss shopping for Gou! She's simply gotten _too big!_ I simply cannot wait –"she squealed, clapping once more"- it will be like raising children all over again!Without having to go through pregnancy again – how delightful! Rin, you must turn up tonight – wear something special and _comb that hair!" _She said all this rapidly, smiling widely, her voice a flurry of more emotions than Rin could count on one hand.

She swooped down to kiss his cheek before practically bounding out of the room, maids in tow.

Rin closed his eyes at the shame of being wheedled by his mother. Again.

.o.

Rin lifted his left wrist and folded back the cuff of his black formal dress shirt, as he had already done with his left, so that the sleeves ended at his elbows. Stealing a glance at the clock, he checked himself in the mirror once more.

6:55

A little more time.

He had picked out black plants and a shirt. There were slim stripes of white running down the shirt, but they were hardly visible, and the top two buttons were undone to reveal only his collarbone. Black was clean. Professional. Sexy. Mother could not possibly complain – he had to admit (without much persuasion to his over-inflated ego) that he looked absolutely _dashing._

He entered the main hall, adequately full with guests holding glasses of champagne or wine tittering in small groups, braced for the forced pleasantries and little meaningless conversations.

All eyes moved to him, and he gave a practiced, suave grin with a small inclination of the head. He received warm smiles and approving nods in return. He made a move towards his mother, who he could see was holding a light conversation with another mother and her daughter, but paused mid step, hand pausing in pushing his hair back when he realised there was one set of eyes that had not bothered to spare him a glance.

He stared at the black mop of hair atop a male who stood to the edge of the room, head turned away from Rin, hands holding a glass of red wine that swirled within their confines with feather light finger movements.

The stranger was, unlike Rin, wearing a completely white suit, but his cuffs were rolled up in a way identical to his. The white fabric clung to the body at all the right places, in a way that _forced _Rin to imagine what that lean body would look like. _Bare._

"Rin!"

He gave a start at his mother's call, realising he had been staring for a while now. His eyes flickered back to the black mop, only to be surprised to see azure blue eyes, staring unblinkingly back at him.

_He's looking at me. _

Rin stared back, heart thumping. He could feel the thick, molten blood in his body coursing through his veins as they pulsed with warmth. At the second call from his mother, he tore his crimson eyes away and muttered a quick reply before striding over to her.

She began to introduce her newfound company to him: a mother and a daughter whose name was Macy… or Mary?

He smiled politely, but his attention flickered over to the stranger across the room. He watched warily as a girl approached the brunet, striking a small conversation. He felt a strange sense of _'ha! Take that!' _and gave an unconcealed leer when the brunet showed no sign of interest, and the girl, disappointed, shuffled away.

Feeling slightly better, he allowed his mother to drag him from company to company, girl to girl.

First it was Isabelle… wasn't it?

Then… Elizabeth (_'I think')._

After that, Grace…

Or was it Amelia?

When was Amy? Was there even an Amy? Was she the one with the brown hair? Or was it…

_...Fuck it._

Rin shook his head to clear his muddled thoughts, and gave a strained smiled at the umpteenth potential baby machine (In his mother's opinion – dear god, bless her senile age… she could not possibly thinking these mediocre girls would… _interest him_?!) Sipping his wine, he peered over the rim of the transparent glass to lock eyes with eyes so crystal blue it reminded him of the sea. They were twinkling with apparent amusement.

The girl continued to ramble, but conversation was moot point to him now.

Blue.

So blue.

He had waited long enough. Two whole hours. Possibly the longest he'd ever waited in his life.

Without breaking eye contact with the stranger, he muttered a sort of dismissal to the girl (Melody?) under his breath. He took purposeful, long strides, leer widening by the second as the other regarded him nonchalantly.

If it was anything like in movies, he would have crossed the room in a matter of milliseconds towards the alluring man, with no problems.

But this was reality.

A thin, but wiry hand gripped his forearm and tugged at him with a force Rin knew only belonged to his mother. He was spun around to meet a sweet smile that screamed _no-nonsense_, and _yet _another female he had yet to meet.

"Meet Janine, Rin. She's the most _darling _thing, I'm sure you'd like her very much."

Translation: Make babies with her, immediately if possible.

By now, his patience was being grated with a viciousness usually reserved for onions. His lip twitched into something that could be passed as a smile as he quickly looked over the blushing creature. Her blond hair flowed in soft waves down to her waist, half pinned to the back of her head, where a diamond clip sat.

Quite pretty, but he preferred brunets. Especially blue-eyed brunets.

He peered over her head, only to have his stomach drop all the way down to the old marble floor.

The stranger was _gone. _

Janine, schneinine – he growled and made a move forward, only to thump directly into a waiter. The cups toppled on the metal tray, and Rin could only watch as the red liquid sloshed out… directedly onto the person on the other side of the waiter.

The stranger seemed momentarily stunned, but unaffected otherwise. The waiter cried out in distress and hurried apologies as he made a move to dab the white tuxedo, which was now stained with large splotches of bright pink, but the brunet brushed the hands off and mumbled something Rin didn't quite catch.

"Haru-san! Are you okay?" A girl came rushing forward, handing him a handkerchief.

"Thank you," murmured 'Haru', and Rin felt a shiver travel down his spine at the sensuality of the voice.

How would it sound to have this man moaning underneath him?

Rin pushed forward, and gripped the shorter man's shoulders, manoeuvring him towards the entrance of the main house.

Haru tilted his head back with inquisitive eyes. "What?"

"Shh." Rin smirked at his own brilliance, pointed teeth showing in an almost-savage manner. He turned his head to meet his mother's eyes. "I'll get him some clothes!"

The door slammed shut behind them before she could reply, and Rin grabbed Haru's wrist and pulled him along into the closest guest room. They stumbled in, and Rin had locked the door in nanoseconds before reappearing in front of the brunet, shoving him down forcefully on the bed, and then climbing on top so he was straddling him, leaning down so that he was supporting his weight on his hands. Their bodies were inches from touching.

"Impatient?"

Rin chuckled throatily down at him. "You have no idea. All evening."

"You don't even know my name."

"I overheard it, 'Haru'." Rin leaned down to kiss the lips that had been taunting him all night, his fingers nimbly working on the sodden shirt .

"You don't know anything else." Haru grunted, and Rin leaned back just so their lips were barely touching so he could talk. He felt warm breath across his face, and breathed in smell of foreign cologne. It smelled nice. Sweet, but nothing cavity inducing – just sweet enough to get you hooked for life.

"I know enough," argued Rin.

"Enough?"

"Enough to know I want to fuck you," groaned Rin. Shirt now pushed off the chest and strewn across the room, he leaned down to catch a pink nub with his teeth. "Now, can we continue?"

"Alright… '_Rin'_." Haru moaned quietly when he felt a hand trailing down his body, a tongue flatten itself on his nipple.

Rin felt hands cradle his face so palms were pressed into his cheeks, fingers in his hair, and pull him up so Haru could press their lips together. He trailed his fingertips across a taut stomach, lazily tracing imaginary shapes as he flicked his tongue out to trace Haru's bottom lip. The brunet's mouth opened in reply immediately and Rin wasted no time in exploring the wet cavern to the fullest. Their tongues danced together: Haru's light and teasing, whereas Rin was more aggressive, domineering.

He had no trouble (or shame) undoing the white paints, sliding them off along with the purple boxers and discarding them to the far side of the room. He heard a gasp when hardness brushed his thigh. Grinning, he reached down and stroked Haru's length.

He vaguely noted that Haru was stripping him of black shirt. Warm hands roamed the wide expanse of his back, over rippling muscles.

Their lips parted for breath, and Rin leaned in to flick the others ear with his tongue. He was rewarded with a moan and a shudder from the boy underneath him, and felt victorious in being able to illicit such a sinful response.

"Did you like that?" he breathed, snickering. He could tell that the breath on his ear was really affecting Haru, because Haru murmured a quiet 'shut-up' as he pulled him back by the hair for another kiss.

There had to be a law against how good Rin was at this.

Rin's hand stopped stroking, and both hands trailed down to knees to hitch them up, and they tightened around his waist in understanding. Their lengths brushed each other in a way that sent electric tingles shooting up his spine. They both arched into the touch, grinding into each other. His body jerked up in response, eagerly rubbing into Haru's while their lips pulled apart again, hardening. (not that it wasn't hard two seconds into kissing Haru)

"Nngh," groaned Rin. "So good."

Haru pushed upwards feverishly – to feel more of that heat, to find the release to the coil tightening his stomach. He pushed his forehead into the crook of Rin's shoulder, wet with perspiration. He groaned when he couldn't quite find it.

"Now look who's impatient." Rin squeezed Haru's cock tightly, postponing much needed release. Haru mewled and arched, head hitting the mattress as fingertips dug into the others back, barely managing a warning glare at Rin.

God – _so close. _

But all thoughts of sweet climax left him momentarily when a finger suddenly impaled his backside.

Rin watched Haru clench his eyes shut, teeth gnawing a swollen bottom lip. He thrust the finger in slowly, in and out, watching the face that was in obvious discomfort. But Haru stayed relatively silent, and Rin felt miffed. He liked his bed partners loud.

He pried the others mouth open with his own, and felt their hot breaths mingle, in time to the entrance of a second finger.

"Ahh!"

Rin smirked widely at the sound.

Haru however, was too busy with the intrusion to realise, or care. His fingers fisted the sheets next to his head as Rin's fingers switched between thrusting and scissoring the puckered flesh.

"T-take it out," Haru groaned. He squirmed."F-feels weird!"

Rin grunted, before reaching out with his free hand to wrap it around Haru's neglected length. He ran his thumb up a protruding vein, up to the slit. He rubbed it gently, and Haru moaned. The moan increased in desperation and volume suddenly, and Rin smirked inwardly.

"Nn! Ah!"

Rin thrust his fingers rapidly, spearing the discovered prostate repeatedly. There was a strange sort of satisfaction in having the previously calm man writhing in pleasure underneath him.

"More… _Rin…!" _Azure eyes were barely open, glazed with lust and need.

He laughed throatily at the request, and leaned in to capture an earlobe in his mouth again. He thrust for a while longer, enjoying the brunet's body's reactions, before withdrawing slick fingers. He had never been one for foreplay anyway.

Haru opened his eyes in time to catch Rin squeezing a bottle of lotion onto his hands, slathering it over his own cock. Stomach tightening in anticipation, he closed his eyes and forced himself to relax his muscles, bracing himself for the pain.

But it still didn't stop the silent cry escaping his lips when Rin sheaved himself completely in him with one thrust, at the same time unexpectedly grabbing his arousal.

"Ugh… so fucking tight."

"M-move," breathed Haru.

Rin moved in long, slow strokes that Haru grew accustomed to quickly. Within minutes, he was a shivering mess under Rin, barely holding back moans as his hands went back to gripping muscled shoulders.

"Haa," gasped Rin, when Haru shoved back hard onto him. He sped up significantly, movements frantic and almost animalistic. Haru tried his best to follow, meeting the thrusts halfway, breathing heavier and his head switching from kissing Rin to pressing into the broad shoulder.

Rin felt breathless no matter how many shallow breaths he breathed, as he thrusted unrelentingly into the tight heat. He kissed and sucked at the revealed pale neck, until Haru was sure the skin was going to break.

The knot in his stomach suddenly snapped, and Haru shouted as his body tensed and he went careening off the edge. White filled his eyes and he barely registered Rin following him seconds after, shooting his load in as deep as it would go.

Rin pulled out, slowly and watched as his cum dripped out with half-interest. They kissed languidly, and he collapsed on Haru, sighing in contentment.

Haru shifted in discomfort. "You're heavy. Get off."

"Mm," was his non-committal response.

He rolled so only his arm was draped over. There was a moment as they struggled to even their heavy breathing. The room smelt heavily of sweat, and sex and looked like it too – clothes strewn across the whole floor.

Abruptly, Rin began to laugh. He rolled off to the side, and ended up short and fell off the mattress.

His laughter increased until he was curled up, grasping his sides in pain from laughter, gasping between loud outbursts.

Haru pushed himself up, looking down at the hysteric man, sprawled across the floor, blue eyes twinkling in amusement. "What is it?" he said warily.

Rin chuckled, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. "I came in you."

Haru raised an eyebrow, confused. "Yes?"

"Men can't get pregnant."

"…Yes?"

At this, Rin burst out into fresh peals of laughter.

"Mother will be _so_ happy."

.o.

_**REVIEW,**_ **PLEASE! ****Or I'll chop off your…. Trees. *clears thoat* lets keep this g-rated people… uhhh… *looks over work* … nevermind.**

HOLY SHET I SPENT ALL NIGHT WRITING THIS. That lemon… was a bitch to write. Omg. But it ended up the way I wanted it to! Phew

**NEWS:** I _**will **_be doing the office story! I've got it all sorted out, just not sure how I'll write it. I'll have to wait for further inspiration, I guess. I've written half of the first chapter, but I don't want to post it until I have the second chapter down. That's right – **"Kiss with a Fist" **_**will **_be multi-chapter story! I'm thinking around 10 chapters? Meh, things never go as planned. **Please, review! They are the best kind of motivators! Or this third story might never see the light! (Of the internet? Ha – the irony)**

**Thank you**


End file.
